The Men, the Myth, the Legend
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Aldebarán disfrutaba un momento de paz viendo documentales en NEETFLIX, hasta que de pronto lo vio. Una imagen que robó su atención. El caballero de la segunda casa jamás se hubiera imaginado que el trailer de aquél infame documental sería protagonizado por la mismísima elite Ateniense. Y como Neetflix le dijo a Alde: tienes que ver esto!


**Prólogo:** ¡ **Tienes que ver esto!**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

 **Octubre, 2014.**

Se encontraba en la comodidad de su elegante y bien equipada sala en el templo del Toro Dorado. Aldebarán disfrutaba de un buen fin de semana de soltero, ya que su amada novia, nada más ni nada menos que una modelo/activista/actriz/cantante/política y compatriota suya, se encontraba de tour por su natal Brasil. No hace falta decir que cuando la despampanante brasileña, Camilla, visitaba a su galán, mas de uno hacia notorio sus recelillos para con el de la segunda casa (y si está considerando que aquellos eran Milo y Kanon, permítame informarle que no está equivocado).

Pero a Aldebarán los celos de sus compañeros le hacían los mandados y le importaba un reverendo tuétano lo que pensaran. ¡Él era dichoso y rozagante! Tanto, que incluso le prometió a su adorada Camilla el ver una serie de documentales sobre el veganismo, así no sentiría tanto su ausencia y se iba haciendo a la idea de incorporar tales ideas a su dieta. Y como la palabra de Alde era inquebrantable, comenzó por una maratón de documentales, a la par que se comía una insípida ensalada de quinoa.

—¡Esto es comida de vacas!

Farfulló de mala gana Aldebarán, anhelando secretamente en transformarla mágicamente en una deliciosa y grasienta hamburguesa con doble tocino. Irritado como estaba, comenzó a echarle aderezo desenfrenadamente a la ensalada a la par que desatendidamente manejaba el control remoto.

"¡Tienes que ver esto!" sugirió una enérgica voz repentinamente, haciendo respingar en su asiento al de Tauro, quién para toda respuesta se señaló el pecho y dirigió su atención hacia el gigantesco televisor.

—¿Quién, yo? -Alde se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a comenzar su búsqueda en tal sección- Ok…

Quizá tres clics después de llegar a la categoría, una de las imágenes captó su indivisible atención. En el poster promocional aparecía un par de ojos color celeste, observando hacia arriba con expresión angustiada. Cosa curiosa, pensó Aldebarán, pues el par de ojos le resultaban familiar… tremendamente familiar.

—¡Muy bien Neetflix! -soltó Alde- ¡Demuéstrame que vales cada centavo de tu membresía premium!

Sin más miramientos seleccionó el documental, un NEETFLIX original llamado: "The Men, The Myth, The Legend," leía el titulo en letras que semejaban el alfabeto griego. Decidió ver el primer tráiler. Acto seguido, la pantalla se tornó completamente blanca y el logotipo de NEETFLIX apareció en llamativas letras rojas.

El trailer iniciaba mostrando un increíble paisaje, lo que parecía ser los restos de una civilización antigua, la toma era artísticamente capturada por un drone desde las alturas, dando la impresión de estar volando sobre aquél imponente escenario. El de Tauro ladeó la cabeza, por demás curioso.

—¡Qué raro! ¡Ese lugar también me resulta conocido!

Y como si el narrador hubiera respondido el cometario de Aldebarán, la masculina y madura voz resonó:

 _La leyenda nos dice que los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo… en un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de jóvenes que protegía a Atenea, la diosa de la guerra. Se les llamaba caballeros de Atenea y siempre combatían sin armas. Se cuenta que con un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra. Hoy de nuevo un grupo de caballeros con el mismo poder e idéntico valor ha llegado a la tierra._

Los ojos del de Tauro se abrieron grandes, aún atónito por la imagen de apertura que sobrevolaba aquellas ruinas, sin mencionar esa famosa introducción.

—¡No puede… ser…!

Pero sí, sí podía ser. Ya que anexada a la toma aérea, ahora un nombre lo identificaba y sacaba de toda duda a Aldebarán. "Verano del 2008, Santuario de Atenea."

De pronto la toma cambió drásticamente, situándose en una habitación de color negro donde se veía una mujer caminando en dirección al único asiento al centro de la habitación.

— _Puedes comenzar_ -pidió otra voz masculina gentilmente- _cuando te sientas lista…_

La lente estaba fuera de foco, por lo que sólo mostraba la borrosa silueta de una mujer. Un suspiro de pesadez, casi como si fuera posible ver que la mujer rodaba los ojos inevitablemente, indicaba que quizá esa invitada estaba arrepintiéndose de aparecer en el documental.

— _Es una mañana de verano en Rodorio, y el inclemente calor parece no dar tregua. Sin embargo, la majestuosidad hipnotizante que impone aquella edificación, conocida como "El Santuario de Athena," inspira a cualquiera a recorrer el sinuoso trayecto…_

— _Hubo significativos detalles que omitiste en tu artículo_ -interrumpió la lectura de la mujer la voz del entrevistador- _¿Porqué no revelar quienes eran verdaderamente?_

Antes de que la pasmada mujer respondiera, los incesantes flashes de múltiples cámaras presentaron una nueva escena drásticamente. Una conferencia de prensa en Tokio, en ella los protagonistas eran Tatsumi y una cabizbaja Saori Kido.

— _No nos lo explicamos_ -informaba un impávido Tatsumi a la prensa- _No entendemos como uno de nuestros caballeros tomó el camino del mal._

— _¿Ha habido más casos de traición?_

— _¿No se tratará más bien de intereses económicos?_

Las voces de los periodistas se difuminaban paulatinamente para retomar a la audiencia una vez más a la habitación obscura, donde ahora un anciano de porte elegante, cejas y bigotes poblados comenzaba a especular.

— _Nadie sabía quienes eran los guerreros de Atenea hasta que yo tuve la idea de investigarlos en el Centinela_ -dijo el anciano, identificado como Zacharias Stephanopoulos. Antiguo editor en jefe del Centinela de Atenas- _Antes de nuestro reportaje, ellos habían permanecido en el completo anonimato ¡Y por cuanto tiempo! Queríamos saber quienes eran estos héroes, lógicamente el primer reportaje no les hacía justicia. ¿Quiénes era los caballeros Atenienses? ¿Estábamos hablando de hombres de carácter firme e impecable?_

La escena volvió a interrumpirse para llevarnos a otro momento, uno en donde los guerreros, visiblemente alterados, se encontraban reunidos a las afueras del templo de Atenea.

— _¡BENDITA LA TUERCA DEL RIN DE LA LLANTA DEL CAMIÓN QUE TE TRAJO EL CEMENTO DONDE ESTÁS PARADA, MONUMEENTOOOOO!_

Ese era un Shun, visiblemente ebrio, asestando un vulgar piropo y de paso dejando helados a sus compañeros; pues ahora hasta lo complementaba con un estruendoso silbido.

— _Nunca pensé que las cosas escalarían a tal punto_ -aseguraba en una nueva entrevista una bellísima rubia, identificada como Alissa Rumsfeld: presidenta de la agencia de modelos europeos y asiáticos- _Pero había de suponerse que con ellos todo podía esperarse._

El centro comercial de Atenas se encontraba atestado, miles de mujeres luchaban entre empujones y jaloneos, sólo para conseguir el autógrafo del novato, pero sumamente idolatrado Shaka de Virgo, o como en ese entonces le conocían mejor _…_

— _¡Golden Boy!_ -gritaba desgarradoramente una adolescente al borde de las lágrimas- _¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!_

— _¡YO QUIERO DOS!_

Secundó un joven en frenesí, llamando la atención del blondo en cuestión. Pero cuando Shaka alzó la vista de la mesa de autógrafos y lo vio, su expresión se tornó involuntariamente angustiosa, negó con la cabeza y prefirió continuar firmando autógrafos.

Acto seguido, una compilación de fotografías ocuparon la siguiente escena, una a una aparecía los santos dorados modelando ropa interior y vestimenta casual de los más prestigiosos diseñadores. La última fotografía mostraba a Mu, Afrodita, Dohko, Shura y Aldebarán magistralmente posando en ropa casual. La cámara se enfocaba en quien estaba al centro de la foto, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo caballero de Tauro.

—Salgo guapetón -susurró Alde en aprobación-

— _¿Héroes?_ -dijo otra mujer, de cabello castaño y acento francés. Siendo ahora ella la única en la habitación obscura: Adrianne Flamcourt, renombrada fotógrafa- _Yo más bien les llamaría semidioses. -_ Concluyó la francesa con expresión picara en el rostro.

— _Me dejaron aún más confundida_ -dijo Saori con expresión exasperada, una replica exacta de la niña mimada que había criado Mitsumasa Kido. Se cruzó de brazos,y les dirigió a sus santos una mirada de ultratumba- _¡Ya explíquenme!_

Sólo bastó con el ladrido que pegó la joven deidad para desencadenar una cacofonía de aclaraciones en las que se llegaba a entenderse cosas como: _"Se agandalló mi álbum," "Y ni pude ir a las Bahamas," "Ese pulpo a la gallega estaba perdido," "Casi la mato de un flechazo," "Se acabó mi shampoo el miserable…"_

Y así seguían los santos hablando a las afueras del templo de Atena sin ton ni son. Abrumados, angustiados, exaltados… y completamente inconscientes de que los estaban grabando en tal momento.

— _Quizá mi error fue pretender conocerlos, mostrar su lado humano, glorificarlos…_ -comentó nuevamente el anciano ex jefe del periódico-

— _¿Me estoy poniendo muy personal?_ -preguntó la voz del anónimo entrevistador, pero la cámara solamente mostraba en acercamiento los cristalizados ojos marrones de una mujer-

—… _Y asignarla precisamente a ella para que lo hiciera, por supuesto._ -sentenció inexpresivo Zacharías- _Pero descubrimos que la verdad se había manipulado y embellecido. Ese en realidad resultó un juicio que debimos suspender desde un principio…_

La pantalla volvió a ponerse completamente en blanco. "Próximamente," anunció el final del tráiler. Aldebarán apagó el televisor con los ojos como de plato y la quijada casi llegándole al piso, decir que estaba anonadado era simplificar su estado. Pero cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, el escandalizado grito que se le escapó seguro se escuchó por las doce casas…

—¡POR ATHENA, SOY FAMOSO!

Soltó estupefacto Aldebarán, estrellando al suelo de la emoción su ensalada de quinoa.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Si llegaron hasta el final de este capítulo, espero entonces que les esté gustando a donde se dirige. Esta idea surgió hace casi un año atrás, antes de que se cumplieran 10 años de mi fic "Reportera del Zodiaco," hace poco incluí un epilogo al mismo, donde se apuntaba a un documental sobre los santos. De eso es que se tratará esta historia. Aclaro que algunos de los personajes que menciono en el "trailer," como Alissa y Adrianne, le pertenecen a mi amiga Silentforce666 y para su referencia (por si le quieren echar un ojo,) estos aparecen en el fic "The Boys of the Kido's Mansion," los cuales hemos mencionado que van desarrollandose en el mismo universo e incluso se entrecruzan. _TBOKM es súper recomendado._

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y también muchisimas gracias a mi amiga Silentforce666 por su paciencia e ideas que sólo hicieron de este proyecto mucho más divertido.

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
